Cue sticks for playing pool can have two or more tapered stick portions which can be assembled together for use and disassembled for storage. Typically, the mating ends of the stick portions that become joined together include joint members which engage each other for securing the stick portions together. Manufacturers can have great difficulty accurately installing joint members in the stick portions. Current inspection techniques and equipment are typically insufficient for assuring proper positioning of the joint members in tapering stick portions. Concentricity and/or run out and perpendicularity are difficult dimensions to maintain with processes and procedures known in the art. Misalignment of the joint members in their respective stick portions can cause misalignment of the stick portions when assembled. Misalignment of the stick portions can adversely affect the performance of the cue stick during use.